


Finally Free

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating
Summary: While Gendry is on the run from Stannis, he ends up hiding in your home and after an initial dislike, you start to fall for him.





	Finally Free

When you first ran into Genrdy, well, let’s just say it wasn’t as pleasant as one might imagine. It was quite late, too late for a young lady such as yourself to be out on the streets of Flea Bottom and as you were rushing home, trying to not draw too much attention to yourself, you didn’t exactly pay attention to your surroundings and ended up bumping into Gendry, knocking yourself over and falling down on your butt. He immediately apologised but your clothes were covered in literal shit and other excretions. You just rushed past him, angrily staring at him as you bumped your shoulder into his and tried to get home as fast as possible.  
A week later you bumped into him again, this time it was broad daylight and he was hiding in a small alleyway you used frequently as a shortcut to get to your house from the market. He was cowering there, fumbling with a piece of metal and looked up with wide eyes when he heard you approach. You frowned at the guy in front of you, confused at his state and why he was hiding in the alley until he stood up and you got a better look at his face.  
“Hey, you’re the girl who ran into me,” he said accusingly. You had to admit that in daylight the guy looked a lot more intimidating so you slightly cowered under his gaze.  
“Are you alright?” he gently approached you, “It looked like you fell pretty hard the other day.” At this point, you were just confused at the man.  
“I-Erm-Yes, thank you. I’m fine,” you nodded. “What are you doing here? I mean hiding in this alleyway?”  
“Uhm…it’s complicated, uh- what’s your name?”  
“(Y/N),” you answered, holding out your hand for him to shake.  
“Gendry,” he said while grabbing your hand and giving it a quick shake.  
“Well, Gendry, you’re more than welcome to join me for a fresh fruit tart,” you smiled, almost immediately taking him into your heart.

When you arrived at your place, which was basically just one small room with a leaky roof, you lead him inside where you quickly unpacked the food you had bought earlier.  
“It’s not much, but it’s home…,” you said softly as Gendry looked around your small home.  
“I like it. It’s better than sleeping in the streets.”  
“You can stay here if you want,” you blurted out, surprising yourself and Gendry with your words.  
“Are you sure? You barely know me, I could try to kill you in your sleep for all you know,” he said and you knew he had a point but just looking at him vanished all your doubts.  
“Well, if that’s your plan it’s probably not the best decision to tell me about it,” you snickered, “But seriously, Gendry, I can’t let you sleep out there. Flea Bottom is getting worse and worse, especially at night. It’s too dangerous. As long as you help me with cleaning up it’s fine.”  
“Thank you, (Y/N). I owe you. But you should probably reconsider your offer after you hear why I’m here.” He sat down on the settee with and for about an hour he explained his heritage to you and why he was back in King’s Landing. Gendry’s heritage didn’t bother you at all, so after he told you everything you didn’t change your mind and still let him stay with you.

Over the course of the next few days, you felt yourself getting more and more attracted towards the handsome man. He managed to make you laugh after a long and stressful day and the way he cared about you made the butterflies in your stomach go completely crazy. What you didn’t know was that Gendry felt the exact same way about you, you were so kind to him, helping him in this situation and hiding him from the potential of Stannis or his man finding him which would mean his death.

Both of you continued to live in oblivion, going on with your life’s until you heard about the news of the death of Stannis and Shireen Baratheon. Gendry had started working in a forge on the Street of Steel to support you which allowed you to eat more appetising food than bowls of brown. Upon hearing of the death of both Baratheons, he immediately made his way through the city to search for you. You had just finished your shift in the tavern and stepped out of the door of said locality when you saw Gendry running towards you like a complete madman.  
“Gendry, wha-“ you were interrupted before you could finish your question by the young man crushing into you, arms wrapping around your body. You could see people around you watching you with an amused look on their faces as they carried on with their task.  
“He’s dead,” he whispered, still not believing it himself.  
“Who’s dead, Gendry.” You pulled away slightly to look into his face.  
“Stannis. He’s dead, (Y/N). Do you know what that means? I don’t have to be afraid of being killed anymore,” he rambled, a smile stretching over his entire face.  
“Gendry, that-that’s fantastic,” you smiled back at him and suddenly it was like the world around you stood still, all the tension from these last months leaving your bodies. All these times you left your home, not knowing if Gendry would still be there when you came back, in constant fear that Stannis would get him, going through with his plan to sacrifice him. But now you didn’t have to worry about that anymore. Overwhelmed with your emotions, you decided to do the one thing logical in this situation, you wrapped your arms around his neck, brought him down to your height and pressed your lips onto his chapped ones. Gendry was too shocked at first but after realising what had just happened he pressed his hands against your back, pushing you closer to him. His tongue brushed against your bottom lip as he gained confidence, causing your body to shutter and your lips to part. The world around you seemed forgotten as you both got lost in the kiss, the pent-up frustration and emotions rushing out. As you both parted, panting due to the lack of air you grinned at each other, ecstasy all-consuming you, your surroundings came back to your senses. Most people around you didn’t seem to care about the situation in front of them but some of your friends and acquaintances smiled knowingly at the both of you.  
“We…uhm”-you clear your throat-“we should get back home, shouldn’t we?”  
“Yea,” Gendry said, still looking at you in awe.

When you got back home, you two sat down, discussing what to do now. You came to the conclusion that it would be unwise to go around telling people about Gendry’s heritage but also decided that you’d just keep the facade up, not sharing the fact that he’s Robert Baratheon’s bastard. After you agreed on that, you both sat in comfortable silence for several moments, before you looked up at Gendry’s face, mind trailing off while studying his features. Only when he turned towards you, you woke up from your daydream.  
“(Y/N)…I-fuck it,” he mumbled before he crashed his lips onto yours, pulling your body closer to him. You immediately responded, your hands losing themselves in his hair and let’s just say the next few hours you two were using your mouths for other things than talking.


End file.
